comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-61952)
Anthony "Tony" Stark, alias Ironman, is an armored superhero and the founding member of the Avenger while CEO of his industries, Stark Industries. History 'Early Life' 'Birth and Adoption' The biological parents of Tony Stark were two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Amanda Armstrong, and Jude, who met during a courier mission. After Jude saved Amanda from an assassin, they got to know each other and fell in love. Following a ttwo-yearrelationship, Amanda became pregnant. However, the misfortunate fell upon her as Jude revealed to be Hydra double-agent with little regard for anybody. During a discussion when he was trying to convince Amanda to accept Hydra's protection, she attacked Jude and killed him. Traumatized by this development, Amanda asked S.H.I.E.L.D to ensure her future baby would find a safe and happy home. However, director Nick Fury followed the same procedure used for unwanted pregnancies in the agency, and the baby was left in an orphanage in Sofia, Bulgaria after Amanda birthed him in a local hospital. Fury's associate and famous industrialist Howard Stark learned of this and decided to find the baby and adopt him, keeping the name Amanda wished he retained: Anthony. 'Trouble Childhood' Tony grew up completely, unaware of his adoptions. Tony became a good friend with a butler, Edwin Jarvis throughout all of his childhood. Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him. Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him. Tony was very annoyed when Howard talked about his friend, Steve Roger, also known as Captain America so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life. Throughout his age, he achieved a great many things which were impossible in his life such as he created his first circuit board at the age of four, he built V8 motorbike engine when he was almost seven and won the 4th Annual M.I.T. Robot Design Award at the age of sixteen. When he was seventeen, he graduated at the top of his class. He also met James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and they became best friends. 'Losing his parents' 'CEO of Stark Industries' 'Becoming Ironman' 'Armor Adventure' 'Avenger' Power and Abilities 'Power' Tony does not have any power. 'Abilities' *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Master Engineer' *'Expert Businessman' *'Expert Tactician' *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Skilled Martial Artist' *'Trained Marksman' *'Indomitable Will' *'Multilingual' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Iron Man Armor' *'Avengers Identicard' 'Weapons' *'Various repulsor weapon systems by Iron Man armor' 'Transportations' *When not traveling in his armor or using a Quinjet as an Avenger, Stark owns a number of vehicles. Some of them have been modified, such as a Ferrari capable of flight. See also *'/Gallery/' Trivia *This character is a mixture of the counterpart of Earth-616 and MCU. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Avengers (Earth-61952) Category:Former New Avengers Members (Earth-61952) Category:Avengers Unity Divison (Earth-61952) Category:Stark Industries (Earth-61952) Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Invulnerability Category:Weapon Experts Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Stark Family (Earth-61952) Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Businessmen Category:CEOs Category:Multilingual Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival